When All Is Said
by astral-angel
Summary: When all is said and done, all you can do is wait for the fallout... Characters: Lita, Edge, Jericho, Lilian, Victoria, Christian, Dawn Marie, Sean O'Haire.


**Title:** When All Is Said

**Author:** Mauzi

**Email:**

**Category:** WWE

**Pairings: **Lita/Edge, Jericho/Lilian, Victoria/Christian, Dawn Marie/Sean O'Haire

**Disclaimer:** All WWE characters belong to the WWE.

**Distribution:** ask first

**Rating:** R

**Summary: **When all is said and done, all you can do is wait for the dust to settle...

**Notes:** My response to Rachel's challenge. Although I will be using Edge's real name, all other's will be the same (i.e. Lita will still be Lita, not Amy).

AU Story

Most of the WWE superstars had/were planning other careers than wrestling (i.e., Jericho was into journalism, Edge was radio broadcasting, both Trish and Victoria were pre-med) What if they never joined the WWE and had pursued their other careers?

You can also pick a hobby that they have. (i.e. Jeff with poetry and music, Lita with her work at animal shelters, Molly Holly and old cars, Sean O'Haire and photography)

Must included at least one of the following pairings:

Edge/Lita   
Victoria/Jericho   
Trish/Jeff   
Dawn Marie/Sean O'Haire  
Molly/Christian 

All other pairings are up to the author, except NO  
Matt/Lita   
Trish/Jericho 

Where they live, how they meet, is to the author.

Where they live, how they meet, the length of the story, are to the   
author. 

Have fun.

Rachel 

**Part 1**

The blonde fidgeted slightly, an impatient expression on her face. Sighing, she looked down at her watch and rolled her eyes.  
"Dammit Adam! We're gonna be late!" She yelled up the stairs, smirking when she heard the hum from the hair dryer suddenly stop. Adam Copeland, better known as Edge to his faithful listeners, appeared at the top of the staircase, a bemused look on his face.

"Relax Lil, we are not going to be late." She made a face at him.   
"Yeah, well it won't be for a lack of you trying. You take longer to get dressed than I do!" He frowned, a defensive look appearing on his face.  
"I do not!" Lilian Garcia snorted, looking at her watch and then back at Adam pointedly. The tall blonde had the grace to look sheepish, a grin appearing on his face. "Okay, so maybe just a little." Lilian sighed, a smile curving her lips.  
"A lot, and we really have to go now."

"You're certainly eager to meet this guy, aren't you?"  
"I told you Adam, this guy's supposed to be some big shot journalist. If I make a good impression, who knows, maybe he'll actually get someone to review us."  
"I've also heard that he's a real ladies man. Be careful around him Lil." The petite blonde rolled her eyes.  
"Uh, Adam? I've heard that about you too. Does that mean I have to be careful around you as well?"  
"Okay, ew. You're my cousin Lil, I so did not need to have that thought put in my head." She laughed in response, shutting the door behind them.  
"Yeah, well that's your own fault. I can take care of myself Adam." He shrugged, snatching the keys out of her hand, ignoring her glare.   
"You know I like to drive." Grimacing, he shoved the seat backwards, glaring when she snickered at him. "So, where'd you meet this guy anyway?"

"He's, well, a friend of Lita's." She said reluctantly, knowing exactly how her cousin would take that comment, frowning when he laughed derisively.  
"A friend? More like a fuck buddy, knowing her." Lilian glared at him, her eyes flashing.  
"I don't know what sort of problem you have with her, but if you ever say anything like that again, Adam, you'll be singing soprano. You know shit about her, so I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut." He frowned at his cousin's heated tone, wanting to say something, but he knew when he was pushing too far. This just happened to be one of those times. Instead, he stayed silent, keeping his eyes on the road, maneuvering through traffic. After an interminable silence, he sighed, and decided to appease Lilian. For someone who looked so sweet, she could certainly hold a grudge.

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut about the redhead." Lilian glared at him, not buying it for a second.  
"Yeah, sure you will. When hell freezes over." His frown deepened as he pulled the car into an empty parking space.  
"Look, I said I was sorry! What else am I supposed to say?" Lilian rolled her eyes at the pout on his face, used to his theatrics.   
"First off, you have yet to apologize for anything. Secondly, it's not me you should be apologizing to." He stared at her incredulously, his eyes wide.  
"You can't be serious."  
"I am, but I'm not holding out on hope. You apologizing to Lita rates about the same as you never insulting her again."  
"It's not as if she doesn't give as good as she gets." Lilian smirked, getting out of the car.  
"Yeah, and to tell you the truth Adam, I'm looking forward to whatever she has in store for you. You certainly deserve it."

He stared at her retreating form quietly before what she had just said registered. Springing out of the car he walked after her, his long strides closing the distance.  
"Wait, she's going to be here tonight? You said nothing about her being here tonight!" Lilian paused long enough to look up at him, her voice amused.  
"It must have slipped my mind." He groaned, watching her walk off. This stupid meeting with Jericho had better be worth it, 'cause there was no way in hell he was putting up with the redheaded skank for too long. He had no idea why Lilian was friends with her. Shaking his head, he started to head towards the club entrance, only to stop in his tracks. Walking so close together they could have been hugging, were Lita and a long-haired blonde man, smiles on their faces. He glared at them, contempt lining his face.

This was so not going to be worth it.


End file.
